1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-123193, filed May 28, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a substrate processing system that forms a thin coating film such as a resist film on, for example, various substrates such as a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate constituting a liquid panel, and a substrate constituting a hard disk, a coating device forming a coating film on the substrate while rotating the substrate has been used. Such a coating device generally adopts a configuration in which the substrate is laid down in parallel to the horizontal plane and the substrate rotates while the lower surface thereof is held.
On the other hand, in a substrate constituting a hard disk which needs to coat a liquid material on both surfaces of the substrate, the lower surface of the substrate may not be held. For this reason, as disclosed in JP-A-H04-283420, a configuration has been proposed in which the substrate is rotated while being held by a holding piece.
When the liquid material is applied to both surfaces of the substrate while the substrate is laid down, there is a concern that the application environment between the first and second surfaces of the substrate is different and the thin coating films formed thereon are different. Therefore, recently, there has been proposed a configuration in which the liquid material is applied to both surfaces of the substrate while the substrate is upright.
When the liquid material is applied to both surfaces of the substrate while the substrate is upright, for example, a method may be considered in which a substrate is accommodated in a vertical cup and a liquid material is ejected from a nozzle to the substrate while the substrate rotates. In this case, there is a concern that droplets of a liquid material are attached to the inside of the cup and are attached to the substrate. For this reason, in order to remove the droplets of the liquid material, the air inside the cup is appropriately ventilated.
Further, there is a case in which the liquid material is applied to the substrate and the liquid material is removed from a part of the peripheral edge portion of the substrate in the cup by the peripheral edge portion removal process. As an example of the peripheral edge portion removal process, a method may be considered which ejects a cleaning liquid from a nozzle to a part of the peripheral edge portion of the substrate while the substrate rotates. Even when this method is performed, there is a concern that the droplets of the removed liquid material or the removed cleaning liquid are attached to the inside of the cup or the substrate, the air inside the cup is appropriately ventilated.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H4-283420